Usando
by kagome smile
Summary: ella es su juguete, su pañuelo, es la razn por la que aun vive y respira...él es su razon de soñar y sonreir pero sabe que la esta usando...solo para vengarse, y aun asi lo ama, lo quiere con locura y no lo puede dejar ir...IxK one-shot


Se escapó de clases nuevamente

**Usando**

Se escapó de clases nuevamente. Corría sin destino y no le importaba a donde llegar. Sus pequeños zapatos marrones estaban hechos trizas, ya no le servían, pero aun así ella los seguía usando. Como él la seguía usando a ella.

Borró esos pensamientos de su mente y paró frente a una heladería, su favorita. No entró, solo observaba. Luego divisó una persona familiar, penosamente familiar. Era él, comiendo helado. Salió de la heladería y se paró frente a ella. La miró preocupado y le sonrió. No sirvió para reconfortarla.

-**Kagome… ¿has estado llorando?**-le pregunta preocupado, pero ella no le cree, sabe que no le importa.

Intenta sonreírle pero falla humillantemente. Solo provocó que él se fastidiara. El hombre se acerca a ella y le invita de su helado. ¿Cómo puede comer eso cuando sus cuerpos están condenados a un frío terrible? Pero ella lo acepta sin protestar. Cuando se siente satisfecha le agradece. Él le sonríe y le recuerda su bondad.

-**no te olvides, esta noche ella estará en su clase de arquería, ahí podemos llevar a cabo el plan nuevamente…y esta vez, no falles.**-le recuerda amargamente.

Kagome asiente y él se va. Quiere detenerlo, quiere detenerse a ella misma, pero no es capaz, lo ama tanto que lo último que desea es su pesar. Se seca las lágrimas y sigue su camino.

Lo odia, lo odia mucho. Lo odia a él y a ella, y a ella misma. Se odia. Pero la verdad es que lo ama, lo ama sin remedio, lo ama con locura y no desea separarse de él. Seguramente él también la odiaba. Seguramente él también piensa que ella es un caso perdido, una enfermedad sin cura, sin remedio. Seguramente él piensa que es una carga, una pesadilla andante que tiene que cargar hasta que su plan funcione. Una chiquilla tonta, perfecta para manipular, que calló en sus redes y ahora esta atada a él…condenada a ayudarlo.

Se detiene en una playa. Y junto a ella hay una posada, es la casa de él, sus padres la administran. Varias veces había estado dentro de su departamento. Era grande y espacioso, como si viviera alguien más con él.

-**pero** **no vivía solo…**-se dijo a sí misma mientras lo veía entrar en su casa y saludarla con un gesto de su mano.

No, él no vivía solo. Hubo un tiempo en el que él vivió con la chica más popular de su escuela. A pesar de que él ya era un graduado se seguía viendo con su novia, la que vivía con él por que se escapó de sus padres. Pero ella lo engañó cruelmente, o eso era lo que se decía.

-**Cuando consiguió un mejor lugar donde quedarse, se deshizo de mí.-**siempre decía lo mismo, pero ella ya se había acostumbrado.

Su pesadez, su depresión, su simultaneo coqueteo, su fastidioso carácter, tan sincero y tierno…como sicópata, sus constantes insultos y cumplidos. ¿Pero como es que alguien así pudo dominar el corazón de Kagome? Simplemente, no tubo que hacer nada. Kagome era una muchacha extraña. Se sentía maravillada por las cosas simples de la vida, y él era el perfecto ejemplo. Inuyasha no tubo que esforzarse demasiado para obtener su corazón, Kagome simplemente cayó en él.

Se dejó dominar por su corazón finalmente. No lo contenía más, no podía aguantarlo. Sus sentimientos la hicieron perecer.

Pero ella no era tan miserable como se creía, claro que no. Era una buena estudiante, con notas promedio y no le faltaban amigas. Todo era casi perfecto, tenía un novio y una relación estable…hasta que llegó él. Había oído hablar de Inuyasha anteriormente, todos lo habían echo. Todos sabían su historia. Pero no contó con lo que tenía planeado él para ella. La había elegido como su víctima, como su secuaz, como su cómplice, como su amante. La había escogido entre tantas jóvenes como su juguete, como su objeto, como un trapo que puedes usar y dejar cuando te dé la gana. Ella era la pieza que encajaba perfectamente en su plan, y Kagome no le podía decir que no. Él había ayudado a su hermano con un problema de negocios, y ella le debía algo…y él supo cómo y cuándo cobrárselo.

Inuyasha no era un hombre malo, ella lo sabía. Solo era algo depresivo. ¿Y por qué no? Había sido desplazado, cambiado, reemplazado. Y necesitaba alguien que lo sacara de su depresión…o que lo ayudara a vengarse…y esa era Kagome.

Fingir un noviazgo no es una buena idea, podrías enamorarte de tu cómplice, o de un perfecto extraño. El caso de Kagome…se enamoró de Inuyasha, un perfecto extraño. ¿Cómo su mente le había jugado una pasada tan complicada? Enamorarse de un hombre mayor…, extraño, enamorado de otra mujer hasta un punto de venganza. Estaba loca, totalmente salida de sus cabales. Pero… ¿cómo te puedes resistir a algo así? ¿Quién se podría resistir a un hombre así? Quizás muchas personas, pero ella no…no pudo.

La nieve caía con más fuerza esta vez. Ella no tenía fuerzas para llegar a casa, no quería llegar. Su madre y su hermano no la entendían, nadie lo hacía.

Cuando finalmente llegó, no había nadie. Mejor, así no tendría que lidiar con problemas. Se recostó en su cama mientras trataba de alejarlo de su mente.

El sonido del móvil la despertó súbitamente. Lo cogió y leyó el mensaje.

"**ya es hora Kagome. Te veo a la salida del instituto, cera de mi viejo salón de clases. No olvides llevar la cámara fotográfica, quiero recordar su reacción" **** Inuyasha. **

Suspiró y se preparó para salir. Se detuvo frente a su armario, tal vez debería ponerse algo más. Hizo una mueca de desagrado y salio con él uniforme que llevaba puesto, le daba igual. 

Lo vio parado frente a la puerta de su antiguo salón. Estaba informal, parecía ya haber salido del trabajo. Su camisa estaba algo abierta y su corbata desajustada, se veía demasiado apuesto… Las mejillas de Kagome se ruborizaron al máximo cuando él dirigió su mirada hacia ella. Parecía penetrarla con su mirada. La examinó durante un rato y se acercó a ella.

-**¿por qué traes el uniforme del instituto?**-pregunta desganada y arrogantemente.

-**me quedé dormida al llegar a casa. No tuve tiempo para cambiarme.**

No le bastó esa respuesta, pero no quería saber más. Se alejó de ella a paso lento y ella lo siguió.

Era un mar de confusiones. Él la hacía sentir así. Pero ella no provocaba nada en él, absolutamente nada. Fue una completa estúpida al pensar que él la podría llegar a querer algún día. Fue una completa estúpida al confesarle sus sentimientos. Es una completa estúpida por seguir a su lado, pero no lo puede dejar libre, no quiere.

Y él tampoco la puede dejar. Sabe que necesita tanto de ella, como ella de él. Pero es incapaz de aceptarlo. La esta usando, lo sabe y ella también. Pero aun así la joven no se aleja de su lado, por más que le haya confesado su amor y él no lo haya aceptado. Se sentía un monstruo, un monstruo que había capturado a una pequeña y que no la dejaba escapar por ningún motivo.

Se sentía diminuta al estar a su lado. Sus cabellos plateados dejaban pequeñitos a sus cabellos negros. Su enorme cuerpo musculoso dejaba el suyo como si fuera una pequeña escultura de mármol. Quería dejarlo solo, quería zafarse de su agarre imaginario, pero no podía. Su amor era como una esfera gigante de la cual no podía escapar.

Él hablaba, pero ella no le prestaba atención. Ya sabia lo que tenía que hacer, se lo había explicado bastantes veces. _"un beso y ya…un beso y ya…un beso y ya" _¿Por qué no podía metérselo en la cabeza? Solo un beso, un tonto e insignificante beso. Solo eso él le pedía y ella no podía hacerlo. No podía, simplemente no podía. Le dolía tener que besarlo sin que él la amase, le dolía saber que posaba sus labios llenos de amor en unos secos y obligados. Era un dolor profundo, que la embriagaba cada vez que tenía que hacerlo, cosa que nunca pudo. Por eso le pedía que lo intentase una vez más, que esta vez si lo lograrían. Pero ella sabía que estaba vez tampoco podría y que se desmoronaría en sus brazos, llorando y contagiándole su lástima, por que siempre que le fallaba él le decía:

-**tranquila preciosa, tranquila. Sé como te sientes. Lo intentaremos otro día, no te preocupes. Total, la venganza siempre estará presente. **

Y como siempre…le falló. Lloró en sus brazos y él la abrazó con ternura, casi podría decirse que con amor.

La llevó a su casa y le dijo que la llamaría mañana para ver como estaba. Lo vio partir en su flamante auto rojo. Que envidia, él podía tener cualquier cosa que quisiera, mientras ella se conformaba con tenerlo a su lado y mirarlo.

Bueno, no todo, solo había una cosa que él no poseía, y era Kikyo. Él decía que ya no la quería, que ya no le importaba, que lo único que quería era venganza…y ella le creía. Le creía cada palabra que salía de su boca, por que para ella eran sagradas. Era como escuchar el canto de los pájaros o de los ángeles, como escuchar los salmos eclesiásticos, como escuchar un hermoso poema, escucharlo a él era como subir al cielo estando viva.

Y sus muestras de cariño, esas que le muestra en contadas ocasiones. Esas que ella desea que fueran eternas, esas que desea con todo su corazón. Un abrazo, un beso en la mejilla, una mirada, una sonrisa. Eso le basta, pero no la llena...no completamente.

Sube a su cuarto y deja su cuerpo descansar en su cama. Fue un día duro y cansado. Solo quería dormir. Pero no podía, su cabeza estaba llena de él, de sus palabras, de sus caricias, de su rostro tan cerca al suyo… pero el miedo pudo más que ella y lo arruinó todo. Solo quería un beso suyo, pero un beso de amor. _Solo eso…_

-**diga…**

-**¿Kagome? ¿Cómo estas?**-se escucha una voz del otro lado del móvil.

-**bien, Inuyasha. No te preocupes. Yo…lo de esta tarde…lo siento…**

-**ni lo menciones preciosa. **

Sus palabras…eso la reconfortaban. Escuchar su nombre salir de esa boca varonil, los apelativos con los cuales la llamaba, simplemente la derretía. Colgó el teléfono. Mañana tenía otra tarea diferente, pero ahora tenía otro trabajo…consolarlo.

Sí, para eso también servía Kagome. Tenia que consolar al gran Inuyasha. En esos momentos ella era la valiente, la madura, la que lo sostenía en sus brazos. Pero la sensación de tenerlo recostado en la hendidura de su pecho y sentir como él lloraba si quería, era indescriptible.

Llegó y corrió a sus brazos. Él no estaba bien, nada bien. Se había embriagado…para olvidar. Sí él quería olvidar, no quería sufrir, su vida era patética. Y cuando llegó Kagome la usó como su antidepresivo. Para eso era utilizada ella, para eso ella se dejaba utilizar, para hacer sentir mejor a las personas.

Kagome suspiró cuando él se echó en sus brazos. Siempre era así. Luego de que sus planes fracasaban él se emborrachaba y ella iba a calmarlo. ¿De quién estaba realmente enamorada? ¿De él?...OH sí…de él. Un hombre lo bastante depresivo como para tocarle el corazón, y es que él tenia su corazón a su merced. Él la quería para eso, para que lo abrazara mientras intentaba, con canciones, calmarlo. Para tenerla a su lado sonriente, como una muñeca. Quería tenerla solo para él, atrapada en su miseria, encerrada en ella. Para consolarlo, para entretenerlo.

Pero Kagome no le reprochaba nada, no tenía el valor para hacerlo. Nunca podía decirle que cambiara, por ella…por que si no lo dejaría…aun que eso no fuera verdad. No quería que él se alejara de su lado, no quería perderlo, no quería que él se fuera, que encontrara a alguien más…ella quería ser la única. Pero también estaba segura que algún día él se cansaría de sus constantes fracasos y la dejaría por alguien más, alguien más dispuesto a hacer lo que él demandaba y ordenaba, la dejaría sola y con el corazón llorando por él. Algún día la dejaría, y algún día ella tendría que dejarlo ir.

Le acariciaba el cabello cual bebe. Él estaba recostado en ella, aun llorando. Le pedía que no lo dejase nunca, por que no había nadie que lo comprendía como ella. Y ella cedía, cedía ante sus pedidos y le recordaba que ella jamás se iría de su lado. No podía hacerlo, no podía dejarlo cuando él más la necesitaba. Ya lo sabía…esta noche no la pasaría en su casa.

Llevó a Inuyasha a su cama y lo recostó, lo tapó con las sábanas y siguió acariciando su cabello. Él fingía dormir. La tomó de la mano y pidió que se quedara con él esta noche…ella no le pudo decir que no. Mojó algunos trapos y los puso en su frente. Cuando la fiebre bajó se recostó a su lado mientras lo miraba dormir. Ella estaba juntó a él, en su misma cama. Él dormía, dormía plácidamente…cuando soltó en un murmuro: "te amo…Kagome".

Sonrió risueña. Ya lo había escuchado antes. Cada vez que él se quedaba dormido murmuraba lo mismo. Pero ya había aprendido a no ilusionarse. Sabía que una parte de él siempre estaría atada a Kikyo, un parte de él siempre amaría a Kikyo y que la parte que supuestamente la quería siempre era la más débil, la más frágil, la que nunca escucharía. Había aprendido a sentirse alagada en pequeño, a no llorar cada vez que él despertaba y no recordaba nada dicho, a vivir con su dolor…y la verdad era que no podía separarse de él, de su dolor. Amaba sufrir, por que el sufrir le recordaba a él y ella no podía dejarlo.

También llegaba a pensar que no merecía tanto sufrir. Que todo estaba dentro de su subconsciente. Pero nunca llegó a comprobarlo, siempre terminaba con él, en sus brazos o él en los de ella. Y era peor cuando él resultaba en sus brazos, por que se sentía más vulnerable, más vulnerable a caer en él.

Se separó de él y se dirigió a su lado de la cama, el que estaba reservado para ella. Tomó una buena bocanada de aire e intentó cerrar los ojos, para poder conciliar el sueño. Sabía lo que haría mañana, volverían a intentarlo…la volvería a usar y ella…se dejaría hacer como siempre, y como era costumbre fallaría y se hallaría en su cama una vez más, consolándolo, llorando con él y sintiéndose usada…pero usada por él y por nadie más…

Ella lo amaba, amaba estar con él y compartir su dolor, amaba que la usara y que le dijera cumplidos, amaba sentirse usada y triste, por que estaba con él y con eso le bastaba…y así se quedó dormida para despertar mañana a su lado…como si nada hubiera pasado.

**FIN**


End file.
